Van Helsing 2
by Exaver
Summary: a sequal to the 2004 movie. Van Helsing and Dracula need help ! They fall in love get married and have a kid ! Dracula gets Van Helsing pregnant !


Sophos Anti-Virus for Windows 2000 or later release notes -

Product version : 7.3.2 Threat detection engine version : 2.74.1 Threat data version : 4.30, June 2008

.com

Contents -

New in this version Known problems Information from previous versions

New in this version -

* (DEF 21427) MIME scanning has been improved.

* The threat detection engine and threat data have been updated.

Known problems -

The description of some items includes the relevant identifier in brackets.  
You can use this if you need to contact Sophos technical support.

* (CR 28114) When Sophos Anti-Virus detects a controlled application on a remote share, the alert always shows that the application was detected on the local computer.

* (CR 27792) Controlled applications that are installed on the computer can appear in Quarantine manager regardless of whether they have been run by a user. This is caused by Windows Explorer performing a file-open action on the application, when it displays lists of files.

* (CR 26836) Desktop messages that report detection or blocking of threats or suspicious behavior can close without user interaction.

* (CR 22440) The Sophos Anti-Virus system tray icon may not be displayed. In this case, the ability to display desktop messages may be lost until the icon is redisplayed, although Sophos Anti-Virus does continue to detect threats. To redisplay the icon, click the "Start" button, point to "Programs", point to "Startup", and then click "AutoUpdate Monitor".

* (CR 25838) Files that trigger suspicious file, suspicious behavior, or buffer overflow detections appear on all Authorization manager tabs, instead of just the relevant tab.

* (CR 25629) If there has been a previous Windows installation, the "Scan my computer" progress dialog box can display "99% completed" for a long time.

* (CR 24675) If the "Detect but allow to run" check box is selected in the Enterprise Console application control policy, the Sophos Anti-Virus log may display multiple entries for a single detected application.

* (CR 26129) When scanning offline storage folders using a right-click scan,  
with on-access scanning enabled, some threats are not reported to the user.

For technical support, visit .com/support.

If you contact technical support, provide as much information as possible,  
including the following:

* Sophos software version number(s)  
* Operating system(s) and patch level(s)  
* The exact text of any error messages

Information from previous versions -

7.3.1

* (DEF 19073) If Sophos Anti-Virus detects a multi-component virus or item of spyware on access, and you have configured it to move infected files to another folder, only the primary component is moved.

* (DEF 15526) Prior to this release, particular combinations of the length of the full path of a threat and the width of the "Details" column could cause Quarantine manager to stop responding. This problem has been fixed.

7.3.0

* The Sophos Anti-Virus installer now provides you with the option to uninstall third-party security software automatically.

7.1.0

* (DEF 15036) This version includes a fix for a problem whereby Sophos Enterprise Console incorrectly displayed "Differs from group" for a particular computer. This happened if the administrator authorized a suspicious file on that computer, and the version number of that file included spaces at the end.

* (WKI 15843) Right-click scans now scan all file types, including archives.

* (DEF 17563) The Sophos Anti-Virus installer includes a fix for a problem whereby Sophos Anti-Virus couldn't be installed because third-party anti-  
virus software was already installed.

* (DEF 16134) This version includes a fix for a problem whereby the list of authorized applications on a particular computer was lost.

* (DEF 16263) This version includes a fix for a problem whereby the same file was detected as suspicious more than once and therefore had to be authorized more than once.

* (DEF 18558) This version includes a fix for a problem whereby Sophos Enterprise Console incorrectly displayed "Differs from group" for particular computers. This happened if the administrator applied an anti-  
virus policy that disabled the option "Scan files with no extension".

* (SUG 12854) On NTFS 5, Sophos Anti-Virus undoes the change that is made to the USN Journal when it scans a file. This means that backup software backs up only files that have genuinely changed.

* (DEF 18770) This version includes a fix for a problem whereby on-access exclusions that had been specified by Sophos Enterprise Console or Sophos Control Center were not applied immediately.


End file.
